Ten Things You Never Knew: Kyou Kara Maou
by Meredith Trainor
Summary: Ten Things You Never Knew And Some You'll Wish You Never Found Out about our boys: Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak, Saralegui, Yuuri, Murata, and Wolfram! SLASH don't like don't read. Whoa! Yozak did what? That can't be true! Details inside... oneshot


**_Ten Things You Never Knew _**

**_(And Some You Wish You Never Found Out) _**

_**About the Kyou Kara Maou Boys**_

Wolfram von Bielefeldt

1. Is bisexual.

2. Plays guitar quite well.

3. Cherie-sama entered him in a beauty pageant when he was three years old, and he won.

4. Had his first alcoholic beverage at the age of ten.

5. Is an excellent dancer…

6. And not such a great dueler.

7. Would rather spend an evening in a dance hall than at a sumo match, but don't you dare tell Conrad that!

8. Once dyed his hair brown, but removed the dye when a nationwide rebellion broke out.

9. Got his first kiss from the Great Sage.

10. And many more to follow from him, too.

Conrad Weller

1. Seriously considered naming Yuuri "clown" when he met his mother.

2. Has a sense of humor underneath that fierce loyalty.

3. Is an awesome break-dancer.

4. Was a male cheerleader in high school.

5. Took a job as a Mafia enforcer to pay his way through college.

6. And ended up turning on them and killed his own employer.

7. Used to have blonde hair like Wolfram's, but got sick of hearing Yozak's blonde jokes.

8. Once beat down an entire fencing team because their captain called Yozak a "fag".

9. When he first met Gunter, they loathed each other and there was much name-calling. ("pouf" and "jock-strap" to name a few)

10. His favorite stores are Abercrombie and Fitch and the Gap.

Yozak 

1. Red is not his natural hair color.

2. Neither is blue his natural eye color.

3. He took steroids as a teenaged kid.

4. He enjoys pop music.

5. He knows how many licks it takes to get to the center of the tootsie pop!

6. He can tie a cherry stem with his tongue.

7. But he cannot snap his fingers.

8. He first began dressing in drag when he was assigned to watch after the daughter of the Francia ambassador, and the little girl demanded that he play tea party with her.

9. He then proceeded to dress up every day he saw her, to her delight.

10. He dreams of one day manufacturing his own line of hair care products.

Gunter von Christ

1. Went through several bottles of bleach to get that exact shade.

2. Is an avid Rent fan.

3. Played Captain Von Trapp in his high school production of The Sound of Music.

4. Once dressed up as an angel fairy princess for Halloween…

5. And was shoved into a locker for it the next day at school.

6. Was captain of the photography club.

7. And shot ugly candid pictures of the jocks for the yearbook.

8. Goes to Cosplay festivals on his vacations.

9. Is jealous of Greta.

10. Enjoys long bubble baths with strawberry shampoo.

Gwendal

1. Secretly holds a flame for Anissina.

2. Sings Shania Twain in the shower.

3. Very loudly. (This one isn't much of secret in Blood Pledge Castle, although everyone pretends not to hear him belt out "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover…")

4. Writes Harry Potter fan fiction.

5. Learned to sew cute animals from Cherie-sama, as a birthday present.

6. Hopes to one day be able to crochet.

7. Speaks seven languages.

8. But cannot do simple algebraic equations, and he himself admits that he "sucks at math".

9. But what else is Anissina good for, if not to do his maths work? Well, there are some other things he thinks she's good for… *ahem* enough about that.

10. Lets Greta braid his hair whenever the little Princess wants to.

King Saralegui

1. Prefers to be called "Sara"

2. Especially by the young Maou of Shin Makoku.

3. Whom he has a crush on, and has fancied for some time now.

4. Is insanely jealous of Wolfram von Bielefeld, and not just for his hair and slim figure.

5. Draws manga in his spare time.

6. Enjoys long walks on the beach.

7. Is hiding in the closet.

8. Has very poor eyesight, which leads him to wear those purple glasses.

9. Learned to tango with the son of the ambassador from Dai Shimaron in his dorm room at the College.

10. Currently manufactures his own special brand of tea, which may or may not include illegal drugs.

Murata Ken

1. Is a very good cook, and an even better lover.

2. Loves spending time with Yuuri's mother, who taught him how to bake brownies with her secret recipe.

3. Then proceeded to serve those brownies to the Maou's fiancée, with whom he is very much in love.

4. Keeps a diary disguised as a checkbook.

5. Holds a secret correspondence with Yozak that even Conrad doesn't know about.

6. Is the only person alive to have a love affair with the Shinou.

7. And still carries it on from time to time.

8. His favorite color is green, the color of Wolfram's eyes.

9. He once broke his arm playing baseball, and vowed never to play again.

10. Has a puppy named Skippy back home.

Shibuya Yuuri (Harajaku Fuuri)

1. Has no sense of humor, and is quite the nerd.

2. Is oblivious to the insane amount of love letters Conrad is hiding from him, from girls and guys all over the nation.

3. Has cheated on Wolfram all of two times.

4. And one of these was with a dolphin named Bandou-kun.

5. Charges up his Maryoku by eating Wheaties for breakfast.

6. Wants to go to Australia someday.

7. Once snuck out of Blood Pledge Castle to go party at a gay bar.

8. And left quickly when he discovered Yozak was already there.

9. Wears perfume: "Curious" by Britney Spears.

10. Has no idea how precious his fiancée really is.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are love! And of course I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, or there'd be a lot less action and a lot more _action_ *wink wink* *nudge nudge* So review!


End file.
